Have you forgotten? version 2
by cajungurl94
Summary: This is the edited version of Have you forgotten? Its longer, has alot more dialogue, and is better in my opinion. Hope you like this one better


Death Note

LxLight

Raito's P.O.V.

Song: 'Have you forgotten'-The Gathering

**DTR: Ok. This is the redux version. I see some of the mistakes I made in the first one, so I'll try to fix it up. It will also be a little better cuz this time I got all the lyrics instead of just parts3 Remember, no flags, flames, or cruelly harsh criticism. Just give me a review telling me, in a polite way, if you don't like something or if you do, and maybe give tips on how to improve it. I am really fond of this particular fic. Enjoy!! **

**BTW: Blah Blah Blah **after '_Blah Blah Blah' _is KIRA talking to Raito. In my world, Raito and Kira are separate, and Raito was overwhelmed by KIRA's willpower after he got the death note and that is why he was temporarily corrupted, then he lost his memories and his morals were straightened out.

And this -blah blah blah- on it's own is usually L talking. Beware of spoilers! Meaning episode part revealing and L's real name.

**Have You Forgotten?**

**Have your forgotten  
All this beauty **

_'This world is rotten'_

**Around you**

_'Surrounded by pain and fear. Criminals who give no regard to the lives they ruin, the people they hurt.'_

**All your worries  
Could easily fade **

_'I am the only one who can clean this place up. This disgusting, rotting world will become righteous, safe, and free of crime with I as the Hand of Justice. Sacrifices must be made to purge the filth and start anew. I am God. I am _**KIRA!**_'_

**Behind you**

****

_'What am I doing? Is this truly right? Is it right to sacrifice others for a twisted world ruled by fear?'_

**Sacrifices must be made. What is a few lives to save thousands more?**

_'No. That's wrong. A life is still a life, no matter if they are just or evil. I once asked myself if the ends could justify the means. My answer is no. Killing to make the world a better place is just as horrid as the criminals you kill, _**KIRA**_. You are a criminal that needs to be brought to justice, and _**L **_will make sure of that._

**Spineless maggot! How dare you?! You are not worthy of being God! Seeing as you no longer have the will to save those that are good, I will do so myself. **

_'I feel myself falling, unable to look away from the destruction KIRA is forcing me to observe. Death caused by the hand KIRA is using.'_

**Who is pulling you back  
**

_'Why can't I stop this? It feels as though chains are binding me...weakening me...tethering me to the darkness...and to _**KIRA**_. I look below me, following the hanging length of chain.'_

**With such strength?  
**

_'I...no, _**KIRA**_ is holding the the chains tightly. He pulls on it continuously, dragging me further into this hell. Please, stop! I don't want to be like this. He's closer. I can hear his whispered words.'_

_**You belong to me, Raito. You belong to me, and only me, and **_**L **_**shall not defeat me. You cannot be saved, so accept it, my pet. Accept the kindness I offer you.**_

_'No! Lies, they are all lies! Someone, please..._

_Save Me From This Hell...'_**  
**

**I hear you calling**

**  
****R****A****I****T****O****...**

_'I hear a voice within the darkness. Its so warm, and this nothingness is so cold. Where are you? __**Ryuuzaki...**_**  
**

**Your voice is bright**

**  
**_'A light. I free my arm from the chains and reach out.'_

**RAITO...**

_**'Ryuuzaki......Ryuuzaki......Lawliet!'**_

**You hear me **

**Calling back  
**

_**'Lawliet!'**_

**Raito-kun.**

_'Lawliet grasps my outstretched hand. His pale skin glows as if it were polished ivory, chasing the despair away and muting _**KIRA's**_ enraged screaming. His gentle light causes the chains to shatter like a broken mirror, and _**KIRA**_ falls silent. Observing his enemy._

****

After fighting

_'I embrace Lawliet, afraid my lifeline would dissolve. That I would wither away to nothing in the silence. He wraps his arms around me, assuring me of his corporealness.__**(1)**_**KIRA **_is reminded of his many memories of _**L**_.' _

The man claiming to be Hideki Ryuuga suddenly announces that he is **L**. **Kira** is both angered and impressed by **L'**s boldness.

**"Raito-kun** is my very first friend." He told the detective that he was his friend as well. A well-hidden lie. But does that still hold true?

**You're always right **

**You're always right  
**

**L.**

_'Lawliet and I turned to look at my inner demon.'_

**While I will never give up my beliefs, but I have realized that your method of justice is more effective than mine. You battled with admirably, and for that you have my respect. You were right. **

_'Lawliet just smiled in that adorable way of his.'_

I'm always right.

**And I tried  
**

**I still believe that criminals should receive capital punishment.**

_'I only had one thing to say to that. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even criminals. _**Kira**_ shook his head in exasperation, a tiny smile pulling on the corners of his lips.'_**  
**

**Who is pulling me back  
**

**Raito**...

_'Lawliet pulls me further into the light he had come from. He is calling my name more frequently, and his pulling becomes urgent. I look back once more, and see _**Kira**_ standing within the darkness. For just a moment, I feel remorse. _**Kira**_ is alone while I have so many to be there for me. But then a young lady appears beside _**Kira.**_Her blonde hair was instantly recognizable. I smiled softly as _**Kira**_ took _**Misa**_ into his arms. Maybe not all will end in sorrow. Then I am jerked backwards, _**Lawliet's**_ shout startling me.'_

**Raito, wake up!**

**With such strength?  
**

_'I jerk upwards and nearly headbutt _**Lawliet**_, who was kneeling next to me. I looked around and saw we were on the roof. Our clothes were wet, meaning it must have been raining. My memories rush to fill in the gaps. I, no _**Kira**_, was supposed to kill _**L**_today. I was looking for him and found him on the roof in the pouring rain. He was talking about church bells, and that he might die soon. Then...then what? I no longer felt _**Kira**_ within me. I was finally in control of myself completely. I started, because _**L **_had just ran his finger over my cheek. When he pulled away, I saw that his finger was wet with tears. I threw my arms around him, and cried quietly into his shoulder. He awkwardly held me back, trying to comfort me. I was crying to release all the pent up emotions, and I finally felt free for once. I could finally spread my wings. The clouds cleared, and the sun beat down on us from the blue sky. Pulling away, I smiled warmly at _**Lawliet**_. He couldn't help but smile in return._**  
**

**I hear you calling...**

**  
**Thank you for saving me, **Lawliet**.

Thank you for saving me from myself.

**End**

Review and let me know how I did on it this time. I feel like I did a little better, but I know it can improve. I just don't know how to improve it. **^////^;**

And I know I got like way sappy with this, but I can't help it. Raito is just way to uke to me to make him act like the ass he did in the anime. I like his memory-less version better. He's sweeter.

**(1)**-A reference to Harry Potter kinda. You know, like a _corporeal _patronus? And yeah, corporealness is a real word. It means solid, real, that kinda stuff.


End file.
